Roommates
by Zoey2012
Summary: Steve and Danny live together and this is their lives. (Set in season 2)
1. What it's all About

**"Room mate"**

 **((later on there might be some mpreg...))**

 **Hawaii** **Five-0**

 **McDanno, (Steve x Danny)**

 **This is my first time doing a Hawaii Five-0 Story**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Three months it's been -they've been living together, Steve and Danny that is ...

At first they started out as bestfriends, Danny needed a place to stay so Steve let him crash at his place.

Two weeks later, they became room mates.

Then they started kissing, having sex.. now they're boyfriends.

* * *

 **I KNOW THIS DOESNT COUNT AS A CHAPTER! I JUST WANNA KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE ME TO DO THIS STORY!**

 **PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE COMMENT!**

 **Love Ya!**

 **~Zoey2012~**


	2. Chapter 1 Tremors & Eternal Love

**Room mates**

 **Chapter 1 :** **"Tremors & Eternal Love"**

 **((This takes place after my first Five-0 Story, "My Hero" I suggest that you go and read that first so you can understand the first few chapters better))**

* * *

"Oww! Steeeve!" Danny winced as Steve was wrapping his wounds as carefully as he could. Danny wasn't injured as bad as he first thought so he didn't need to go to the hostpital.

"I'm sorry Babe, we're almost done"

Danny thought back on the recent past events and tears welled up in his usually happy Ocean blue eyes. Slowly they started to roll down his cheeks.

After finishing his bandaging job a minute later, Steve looks up at him. "Danno?" he asked softly, he moved up closer and pulled Danny into his strong, toned arms and hugged him tightly, letting the smaller detective cry as much as he needed to.

"I have no family!" The blonde sobbed.

"Danny!" Steve said loudly, after saying his name softly several times.

Danny looked up with rapid tears cascading down his face.

Steve let him go, hearing his boyfriend's scared whimper at the loss of Steve's warm, comforting body.

Steve got down on one knee, and took Danny's hand where he set a black velvet box in it.

Danny gasped as Steve opened it, revealing a silver ring with a large diamond, about the size of a whopper (You know whoppers? The candy?)and as blue and sparkling as Danny's stunning Ocean blue eyes. It must have cost him a fortune.

"Danny 'Danno' Williams, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I will risk anything and everything for you. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of Becoming my husband? Will you marry me already? And we will be a family-Even though I already think of us as one." Steve's exspression was beyond serious as he waited for the love of his life to answer him.

Danny didn't hesitate, not even for a single second. "YES! YES! YES! STEVE MCGARRETT! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

After Steve had slid the engagement ring on his boyfriend-Fiance's finger he hugged him tightly.

Danny looked up at the SEAL and kissed him. The kiss was amazing, it was very passionate, gentle and full of love.

That kiss told Danny all he needed to know.

Everything was going to be Fine.

Everything was Perfect.

They were all going to be fine.

Hell, they were going to be more than Fine!

* * *

 **((Please Review and tell me what you think! Personally I think that I did an amazing job on this first chapter. But not only do I write for myself, I take great pleasure and joy and pride in writing this, knowing that you,the Fans have Enjoyed it even more!))**

* * *

 **Love Ya!**

 **~Zoey2012~**

* * *

 **hey I also made a McDanno Roleplay Forum, so please join!**


	3. Chapter 2: Danny's Guilty Pleasure

**Room mates**

 **Chapter 2:** **"** **Danny's Guilty Pleasure"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own McDanno! I don't own Hawaii five-0 and I don't own Glee or any of the songs!**

* * *

 **(( Because I'm a Gleek ~Glee geek~ I wanted to make a reference to it in this story somehow….So I hope this turns out okay, On a Side Note! If I don't like the way I do this, just tell me and I won't do the snippets of the songs in future chapters. Thank you!))**

* * *

Danny bit his lip, as he was re-watching a Glee episode. The blonde detective had a guilty pleasure: Watching a tv show that had been canceled in the middle of its fifth season. And that show was called, "Glee"

He knew that mostly teenagers (mainly girls) watched it, but he just couldn't help himself. Kono was the one who got him hooked on the show in the first place.

He even had all 5 seasons on DVD, both the regular and the Blu-ray edition.

He was just so embarrassed that he watched them. He had always kept it a secret and made Kono swear that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Since he was still recuperating from his injuries, and wasn't allowed back at work for today, he decided to watch a couple episodes.

* * *

Not knowing that Steve had come home early, having solved the current case very early, which was unusual but not unheard of…

Steve raised an eyebrow, hearing "Sing" being sung by the Warblers from Season 5. And went to discover where the music was coming from.

He stopped in the doorway, not making a single sound as he watched Danny sing along to the song on the TV and he just couldn't help but smile at how happy his fiancé looked.

But it was at that moment that Danny moved his head and seeing his superSEAL standing there, watching him, he began to panic.

Steve rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller male tightly in his arms as the blonde started to cry. "Danny, Danny, Danny, baby! Babe, it's okay! I'm not judging you for liking this show, or watching it!" He rubbed soothing circles on his back with one hand and ran his fingers through his lover's blonde hair, massaging the scalp the way that Danny liked it. He also kept kissing his head and his cheeks.

Danny was sniffling as Steve kept whispering comforting things to him and reassured him several times. He looked up at his Fiancé and kissed him soft and gentle.

"Thank you so much"

"It's okay babe, I love you Danno"

Danny beamed brightly at him, "Danno loves you more!"

"No possible way" Steve said smugly and kissed Danny's lips lovingly.

* * *

 **((So very fluffy!**

 **Tell me what you think! Please Review!))**

* * *

 **Love Ya!**

 **~Zoey2012~**

* * *

 **By the way I also made a McDanno role playing forum! Please join!**


	4. Chapter 3: We're Having a Baby!

**Room mates**

 **Chapter 3:** **"We're Having a Baby!"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **((Time for some mpreg!))**

Finally Danny was cleared to go back to work, He was very excited about it the night before, so excited that they had some AMAZING sex last night.

Steve, as usual was up extra early to fix breakfast, shower, get ready, the usual.

Now Danny, he usually slept late and he usually woke up two hours before they had to leave. But he didn't this time, and Steve noticed it too and went into the bedroom to check on the blonde male. When he got to the top of the stairs, he opened the door to find Danny not on the bed but throwing up in the bathroom toilet. Steve quickly went over to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

Too soon Danny got up and flushed the toilet then followed that with brushing his teeth.

"Danny?"

"Hm?" There was still high amounts of sleep in Danny's voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on Danny's forehead, but he didn't feel like he had a fever.

"Yes, I'm fine." He went downstairs to the kitchen where the food was. Once the smell of the combined foods hit the blonde's nose, he was in the downstairs bathroom throwing up a second time.

Still Danny did the same thing as he did upstairs after he finished, brushed his teeth, flushed the toilet, after that he went back to the kitchen and ate a good breakfast.

Steve watched him as he did this, worried about his blonde fiancé.

"Would you please quit it with the big puppy eyes?" He says as nicely as he could even though he was tired as fuck.

After he finished breakfast, Danny disappeared upstairs where he could be heard using the bathroom and then getting a showered, followed by him getting dressed for work.

Once they were both ready they headed to work.

Hours later they were at Five-0 HQ.

Steve kept watching his partner through the glass walls, he saw Danny return from his 8th bathroom break, yes Steve had been counting how many times he had gone to use the bathroom.

This worried the hell out of Steve, so much that he got up and went into Danny's office and lowered all the blinds.

Danny rose an eyebrow at him and looked up from his work. "Steve? You okay babe?"

"Am I okay?!" Steve exasperated, "Are you okay!? This morning you threw up several times, you're moody and you have gone to the bathroom….uh…8…9..times! Do you need to go to the doctor?! Please baby, I'm so worried about you!"

Danny sighed softly and put down his pen, putting his paperwork into the folder and scooting it to the side. "Sit down Steve, I need to tell you something"

Steve did just as he was told, looking at Danny expectantly.

"I'm pregnant" he says out front.

From the other side of the glass wall, Chin and Kono heard a high pitch yell. Like an excited yell. They both turned around to see Steve grinning from ear to ear, picking up Danny and spinning him in a few circles before setting him down and kissing him.

 **((So, yay! They're having a baby! Should they have a boy or girl? What should they name it? Who would it look like more? Steve or Danny?**

 **Leave me your opinions!**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think**

 **Thank you so much for reading this!))**

 **Love Ya!**

 **~Zoey2012~**

 **Also, I made a Hawaii Five-0 McDanno Role-play Forum, please, please join it!**


	5. Chapter 4: Tight Spaces

**Room mates**

 **Chapter 4 "Tight spaces"**

* * *

Fuck. Steve cursed at being in a locked closet with Danny. Normally He wouldn't mind being alone with his sexy fiancé but he knew about Danny being claustrophobic.

Danny kept running around in circles, panicking worse and worse by the minute.

"Steve!" He began crying and hyperventilating.

"Danny baby, shhh" He pulled the blonde tight to his chest and rubbed his back.

"I can't" Danny pants desperately for air.

"Danny babe" he lifted up his chin and kissed his lips. Danny gasped, kissing him back

Steve kept rubbing his lower back and did other little things like kiss his neck to keep him calm and distracted.

About an hour later they got the door unlocked and Steve carried Danny out and stroked his tear stained cheeks. "It's okay now babe, right?"

Danny took several minutes, breathing deeply and leaying against Steve's chest. After about like 7 minutes Danny looked up at Steve and wrapped his arms around the SEAL's neck and hugged him tightly.

"God I love you so much!" he whispered into his ear.

Steve held him in a tight embrace and kissed his face all over. "I love you too baby"

* * *

 **(I know it's shorter than the other chapters and I'm sorry for that. But still please leave your review!))**

* * *

 **Love Ya!**

 **~Zoey2012~**


	6. Author's Note

**I am sooo sorry I have a massive writer's block!**

 **I will try to post a new story as soon as I can!**


End file.
